castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gargoyle
are all three Saturn exclusive creatures Gargoyles, or only the gray one? Are any of the creatures called Gargoyles called Ogideran? I'm noticing that the Rondo Gargoyle looks an "awful" lot like the Ogideran from Super Castlevania IV. Also, the gargoyle's description in some games make reference to bat wings.--Reinhart77 04:48, September 15, 2010 (UTC) All Saturn NITM Gargoyle is "Gargoyle". - Ogideran is http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/NewCV/manual-jcv4.htm Japanese-manual written "Monster of reptiles with wing". http://www.castlevaniadungeon.net/artwork/allabout.html all-about-guide "Bat" Category. http://www3.airnet.ne.jp/kotori/game/dracula/enemy/mons03.html Castle'68'Vania "Devil" Category. The description is various. but, I think there are no problems even if Ogideran is called Gargoyle.--Kiyuhito 06:14, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Is Creature Bat merge with Gargoyle? Or, is independence kept?--Kiyuhito 18:26, October 11, 2010 (UTC) It's hard to say. Creature Bat from Legends probably would fit fine in the Gargoyle page (what's it called in Japan?). Perhaps Death Bat should get its own page (it's really more of a skeleton bird like Slogra than a bat), while the Adventure ReBirth bat could go to the Giant Bat page?--Reinhart77 04:29, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Creature Bat called in Japanese-ver Creature Bat, same. human and bat fusing creature. Adventure ReBirth bat is possible Giant Bat, possible.--Kiyuhito 06:13, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :I would vote for the Gargoyle and Creatures Bat pages to be merged. Even in the Enemy Data tables you can find several entries which are repeated in both pages. Looking at the artworks and the various games' sprites, it's obvious they were intended to be the same creature: an anthropomorphic reptilian-like monster, usually with green skin and orange or reddish colors on their wings. I would say that we take more in consideration the actual images (artwork and sprites) rather than strictly the names; even in Super Castlevania IV there's a creature called "Flying Gargoyle", when it is obviously a Flying Skeleton. :As Reinhart77 mentioned above, perhaps the Death Bat (who is currently in the Creatures Bat page) should get its own page, as its head resembles the skeleton of a bird-like creature, like Slogra, although it still has bat-like wings. It is the only creature who has these characteristics in the whole Castlevania universe and should be considered an unique monster, in my humble opinion. :Also, I would say that theoretically, the Simon's Quest "Gargoyle" Enemy Data entry should be removed from the Gargoyle page and only appear in the Devil one (where it already is too). It seems that the Japanese version designed them as devils, and that is the original source of the creature. Also, they are never seen as stone figures and they have horns on their foreheads. :--LaVey (talk) "Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity." 10:25, September 18, 2014 (UTC) ::I am opposed to Simon's Quest "Gargoyle" removing. Noroi no Fūin "Akuma" is "Gargoyle" for the Simon's Quest.--Kiyuhito (talk) 10:13, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Then, should the entry from Simon's Quest appear in both pages (Devil and Gargoyle), or just in one of them (Devil or Gargoyle)? Let me know and I'll fix it. ;) :::--LaVey (talk) "Death in the dream world will set your soul wandering for eternity." 13:12, October 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::I think that coexistence (Devil and Gargoyle) is the best.--Kiyuhito (talk) 15:30, October 27, 2014 (UTC)